The present invention relates generally to digital objects, and more particularly to securely transferring digital objects between computing devices.
A user of a software application program may create content in the form of digital objects that would be useful or desirable to other users. The creator may wish to sell that digital object, or the right to use that digital object in an application, to another user willing to purchase the digital object from the creator. However, the purchaser would typically want some assurances that the digital object for sale has value.